icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EpicFork/2nd iCarly Wiki Awards Results
For those of you guys who missed the ceremony on chat, here's a list of the winners of the 2nd iCarly Wiki Awards. Congrats to all of the winners :] Metals will be distributed shortly. Like last year, awards will be given for first place, second place, third place and honorable mention. Credits to for the metals. User Awards Funniest User Honorable Mention: , & (tie) 3rd Place: & (tie) 2nd Place: 1st Place: Best Fanfiction Writer Honorable Mention: 3rd Place: & (tie) 2nd Place: 1st Place: Biggest Fan Award - Seddie Honorable Mention: 3rd Place: 2nd Place: 1st Place: Biggest Fan Award - Creddie Honorable Mention: 3rd Place: 2nd Place: 1st Place: Biggest Fan Award - Cam Honorable Mention: 3rd Place: 2nd Place: 1st Place: Friendliest User Honorable Mention: 3rd Place: 2nd Place: 1st Place: Funnest User Honorable Mention: 3rd Place: 2nd Place: 1st Place: Most Likely To Become an Administrator Honorable Mention: 3rd Place: 2nd Place: 1st Place: Most Promising Newcomer Honorable Mention: 3rd Place: 2nd Place: 1st Place: Best Usership Honorable Mention: Chon (ChurchpantsxJon23812), Reasonable Boots (A reasonable SeddierxMagicboots) & PerkyPerv (PurpleJerkxDryYoshi) (tie) 3rd Place: JonFanGirl (SpencerFanGirl123xJon23812) 2nd Place: Samlovestart (SamloveshamxOtherwordly Poptart) 1st Place: Roshi (DryYoshixA reasonable Seddier) Best Avatar Honorable Mention: 3rd Place: & (tie)} 2nd Place: 1st Place: User Who Typos The Most on Chat Honorable Mention: 3rd Place: 2nd Place: 1st Place: Smartest User Honorable Mention: , & (tie) 3rd Place: 2nd Place: 1st Place: Most Missed User Honorable Mention: 3rd Place: 2nd Place: & (tie) 1st Place: Best Username Honorable Mention: 3rd Place: 2nd Place: & (tie) 1st Place: Perviest User Honorable Mention: & (tie) 3rd Place: 2nd Place: 1st Place: Best Contributer Honorable Mention: 3rd Place: 2nd Place: 1st Place: Most Artistic Honorable Mention: 3rd Place: 2nd Place: 1st Place: Most Dedicated Honorable Mention: 3rd Place: 2nd Place: 1st Place: Best Blog/Blog Series Honorable Mention: WhyNotDateAron.com ( & ) 3rd Place: The Chizz Weekly ( ) 2nd Place: Two Girls, One World ( ) 1st Place: Misadventures In Wikia Hell ( ) iCarly Awards Best Episode Honorable Mention: iLove You 3rd Place: iKiss 2nd Place: iLost My Mind 1st Place: iOMG Favorite Quote Honorable Mention: "I know you have a crush on me" "What?" "Nothing" - Spencer and Sam, iToe Fat Cakes 3rd Place: "Why you so stupid?" -Sam & Carly: When they want two horses to...y'know...date.... They put them in the same barn together, and then they, like...turn the barn lights down...stares dumbly,teasing Carly (tie) 2nd Place: "I'll go get my boobs" -Spencer 1st Place: "No more panties on the stars!" "Ah, I don't like that word!" "Too bad! STAIRS STAIRS STAIRS" "She meant panties" "Now I'm embarrassed. Carly, Sam, and Spencer. iSam's Mom Favorite Season Honorable Mention: 5 3rd Place: 2 2nd Place: 4 1st Place: 3 Favorite Main Character Honorable Mention: Carly 3rd Place: Freddie 2nd Place: Spencer 1st Place: Sam Favorite Minor Character Honorable Mention: Marty 3rd Place: Ms. Benson & Brad (tie) 2nd Place: Wendy 1st Place: T-Bo Favorite Guest Star Honorable Mention: Jack Black 3rd Place: One Direction 2nd Place: Jane Lynch 1st Place: Jim Parsons Favorite Minor Ship Honorable Mention: Barly 3rd Place: Mrs. Bo 2nd Place: Spam 1st Place: Sparty Silliest Ship Honorable Mention: Spug Nug (Spencer/Nug Nug), Goap (Gibby/Liqued soap) & Briggs and Howard (tie) 3rd Place: Tick (T-BO/Stick) 2rd Place: Saggles (Sam/Baggles) & Gee Wee (Griffin/Pee Wee Babies)(tie) 1st Place: Spish (Spencer/Fish) Favorite Spencer Sculpture Honorable Mention: Security Robot 3rd Place: Giant Coffee Cup 2nd Place: Giant Pair of Pants 1st Place: Bottle-bot Saddest iCarly Moment Honorable Mention: When Spencer almost didn't hug Nug Nug & When Carly was sad about not being able to see her father in iMeet the First Lady (tie) 3rd Place: Carly and Sam almost dying in iQuit iCarly & When Jon left his pregnant wife Jessica because Ace is sexier (tie) 2nd Place: Carly crying in iChristmas 1st Place: iLove You Break Up Funniest Episode Honorable Mention: iPsycho & iTake on Dingo (tie) 3rd Place: iLost My Mind & iTwins (tie) 2nd Place: iBloop 1st Place: iGet Pranky Best Carly Moment Honorable Mention: Freak Out in iSpace Out & Getting her toe stuck, in iToe Fat Cakes (tie) 3rd Place: Man's voice calling: Carly? Carly! Carly: Bigfoot? Freddie: How would Bigfoot know your name? looks at Freddie 2nd Place: iCan't Take It- When she rushes back up to the studio to save Sam and Freddie's relationship despite her misgivings on the relationship, displaying she is a true friend. 1st Place: Carly: as she slams her fork down and, gets up Yes. And yes! You both should be furious with each other! over to their table and pushes Sam over hard Freddie: Well, I wouldn't say I'm furious. Carly: Well, you should be furious! What guy wants to go on a date and watch a girl go: Sam's table manners "Bleh! I'm Sam Puckett! Bleh! Wa-wa-wa." Sam: offended Freddie: ...Ew. Carly: Sam And how can you sit there and listen to that whiny nub go: Freddie nitpicking at Sam "Bleh! Too much Parmesan! Bleh! Don't chew with your mouth open! Bleh!" Seriously! Why don't you two just pick up your forks up fork and makes jabbing-in-eye motion, and use them to jab each other in the eyes?! fork down on the table. Best Sam Moment Honorable Mention: Tap dancing at this Miss Teen Seattle Pageant 3rd Place: Sam: a accent Why you so stooopid? 2nd Place: iSam's Mom- Makes the first step to reconcile with her mom because her claustrophobic best friend Carly was panicking and needed to get out the room. 1st Place: Kissing Freddie in iOMG Best Freddie Moment Honorable Mention: iOMG When he goes out to comfort Sam at the end and encourages her to be brave and take a chance on what she wants. & Giving cruise away to Missy (tie) 3rd Place: When he saved Carly from a taco truck 2nd Place: His faces during the horse conversation with Carly 1st Place: Shutting Sam up with kiss in iLMM when he had every opportunity to embarrass her in front of millions if he'd wanted to. Best Spencer Moment Honorable Mention: Wearing Carly's jeans 3rd Place: When he gets protective over Carly and her relationships 2nd Place: Whenever his pants fall down 1st Place: Carly: Spencer, it's been four hours. I think you need to get off the kitchen table? Spencer: Why? Is Santa Claus here to tell me I'm ugly and have no friends? Carly: Spencer, get up. to move Spencer Come on, get off the table. Spencer: the same time No... I'm comfy right... and falls to the floor Ow. Carly: You weren't supposed to fall on the floor. Spencer: Well, you know... gravity. & "I'll go get my boobs!" (tie) Best Gibby Moment Honorable Mention: Magic Malika Freddie: Well, Think about choosing me, if you want a magical night! ['Disappears poofs up without his shirt and is holding a banana Freddie: Gibby, How did you- Gibby: I have no idea! .... Whose banana is this? Gibby: WHO IS THIS WOMAN?!?!?!?!?!?!?! OFF, WITH HER HEAD!!!!!!! 3rd Place: Taking his shirt off 2nd Place: Fight with Nora in iPsycho. 1st Place: GIBBEH (all of them) Category:Blog posts